


Closer They Said

by larkspxrs



Series: Eternally Lost (But Let's Get Found) [1]
Category: K-pop, Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, drabble type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And closer we came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer They Said

**Author's Note:**

> one of the preludes/sequels to a new seventeen x lovelyz series i'm writing.

He spends most of his time hanging around Sujeong’s place now.

They’ve settled into a new routine.  It’s strangely domestic and it involves waking up at ungodly hours just to be there when the other eventually gets up but, it’s worth it.  He thinks it’s worth it for Ryu Sujeong.

Ryu Sujeong with the shining smile.

Ryu Sujeong with the husky singing voice.

Ryu Sujeong who harmonizes with him while making toast.

Ryu Sujeong who kisses his cheek and says the sweetest things.

He’s never been so open, so free with another person but, he is with her.  He’s everything he could ever be when he’s by her side, her hand in his, her head leaning on his shoulder.  The warmth from her fingers is home.

Seokmin is so close to her, so close that they’re hearts are touching, beating in the same time.  And he knows why all of his friends wanted him to date her.  Why all of her friends set her up with him.

So, they pull down their last defenses, tear down the last of the paper thin walls and breathe each other in.

Every insecurity, every secret, every flaw was close enough for them to touch.  And yet they stayed together.

Closer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> if this doesn't make sense now, when the series is over i hope it will.


End file.
